


States of Being

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Goalies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Philadelphia Flyers, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Goalies have their own thing, and nesting is a part of that. The Flyers just try to continue as normal while Mase goes through his season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Goalies and Nets (Nests)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808970) by [Nadler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler). 



> I literally have no excuse for this.

Claude’s the first to notice, but he’s a little proud when TK gives Mase a long look as they start prepping for the nights game. Mase isn’t a talkative guy to begin with, but the lack of response when Claude greets him is a dead giveaway. 

 

“Nesting?” TK questions, voice soft enough to be mostly masked by the chatter of the other guys in the locker room. 

 

“Yeah. Just try not to touch the net and you’ll be okay. Make sure Provy knows.” 

 

Everyone else cottons on as they go through their routines, most of the players giving Mase a little more room than normal; the only exception is Neuvy, quietly getting ready in his stall. Once in awhile he stops, looking up at Mase to murmur at him and getting brief head shakes or nods in return.

 

Warmups go well. A few of the guys that have been around Mase during nesting before take turns throwing shots on the goal, carefully avoiding the reach of his glove and stick. Only Ghost takes the chance at driving the net, lifting a puck up high that Mase bats out of the air like it’s childsplay. He tracks Shayne as he circles around the net, but doesn’t try to go after him. 

 

Not a shot gets through Mase during the game. He’s frighteningly on, but only takes one swipe at a forward that bumps into him, glaring the guy down when it looks like he might retaliate. Everyone knocks helmets with him gently; Claude gets a sharp grin when it’s his turn, vicious and bright in a way Mase only is when he’s nesting. Neuvy brings up the rear, the pair of goalies the last off the ice. 

 

Claude lets them do their thing, knowing Michal will ask for help if he really needs it. They fly out tonight, and Mase comes along easily enough - probably eager to get back to their actual nets at the Farg and the practice rink - so Claude doesn’t worry too much about it. 

 

It’s different when they’re in practice and Provy gets a little too close to the net. Mase swipes his legs out from under him, sending the kid sliding across the ice. The rookie lets himself be carried by momentum toward the boards, rolling up and skating away without even looking back to make sure Mase isn’t pursuing him. It’s a good show of instinct, even if Mase doesn’t actually chase him. 

 

“Hey, Prov,” Claude catches him and tugs him around to face him. “You okay?” The rest of the rink is suddenly quiet, guys still and watching. 

 

“Yeah.” Provy shakes his head a little, and gives Claude the barest smile. “I’m good, G. We’re good.” 

 

He skates back out, slowly approaching the net and Claude can feel the team collectively hold their breath as he talks to Mase. Provy gets as close as the edge of the paint before Mase reaches out with his glove hand, cupping the rookie’s head in the leather for a moment. He settles back into the net and lets Provy skate away. 

 

“What did you say to him?” Schenner asks in the locker room, while Mase is still out on the ice. 

 

“That it’s his net and I didn’t mean to disrespect him or it.” 

 

“Shit, Provs,” Simmer laughs. “Maybe you are the smartest guy on the team.” 

 

“Maybe?” Provy shoots back, ducking his head when the guys burst out laughing. Mase comes in then, causing most of the laughter to settle as people move out of the way. 

 

* * *

 

Neuvy’s whimpering, caught between Mase and the wall, eyes closed. Claude knows this happens with goalies and their backups, but Mase has never done this in the locker room before and Claude himself has only seen it a couple times in juniors. Bellsy and some of the others filter out on the ice, either embarrassed or not curious enough to stay as Mase starts pulling off what little gear Neuvy had managed to get on before Mase pounced. Neuvy stays quiet for the most part, lost already in the headspace of a submissive goalie. 

 

“Should we-?” 

 

“No.” Jake’s decisive, rummaging through his bag and looking completely unashamed when he comes up with a bottle of lube. New, Claude notices as Jake hands it over. “It’s a goalie thing. Just have to let them.” 

 

Mase tenses when Claude approaches, pressing harder against Michal and eking another whimper from this throat. Carefully, Claude holds out the bottle and angles most of his body away from the goalies. 

 

“Gotta be careful, eh? You don’t want to hurt him, Mase. I know you don’t.” 

 

There’s a bit of shuffling as Mase hikes Neuvy up higher, wrapping the smaller goalie’s legs around his waist before he snatches the bottle from Claude’s hand. A few more of the guys have laced up their skates and headed out to the rink. Simmer and Bellsy catch Claude’s eye, nodding in acknowledgment when he shakes his. They can start the guys running drills and explain things to coach. Ghost and Provy stay in their stalls, whispering with Schenner and TK. Jake’s still there settling back into his bench with his phone; Claude’s grateful for the silent support, since the younger guys are clearly just curious. 

 

Neuvy yelps just then, the loudest noise Claude’s ever heard the soft-spoken goaltender make. Mase’s ass flexes as he fucks into Neuvy, his shorts pooled around his feet and shirt rucked up. Neuvy clings to Mase’s shoulders, head tipped back so Mase can bite along his neck, leaving lurid red marks in the wake of his mouth. His blunt nails scratch along Mase’s back, red trails picking up where bunched fabric leaves sensitive skin exposed. 

 

A small noise drags Claude’s attention away from the goalies. TK pants open-mouthed, Provy’s hand between his legs and mouth against his ear. Schenner and Ghost have gone pink in the face, but both are ignoring their cocks for now, clearly more interested in watching Mase and Neuvy. 

 

There’s not a lot of finesse in the way Mase is fucking Neuvy, but Claude knows this is more about their dynamic than sex. Michal’s whimpers ratchet higher as he gets closer, and they’re pressed so tightly together that Claude can’t tell who actually comes first. Mase gentles visibly, though, nuzzling at Michal’s neck instead of biting, big hands petting along his sides and thighs.

 

“Neuvy?” Dark, dazed eyes peer at Claude from over Mase’s shoulder. “You got this?” A tired nod, but Neuvy starts extricating himself from Mase’s hold, gently coaxing the other man toward the showers. 

 

TK comes with a little moan, burying his face in Provy’s shoulder. Schenner and Ghost, still red-faced, finish lacing up their skates and follow Jake out of the locker room. Casting Claude a glance, Provy nudges TK up and towards the showers. 

 

“You have five, boys,” Claude orders, trying to use his best captain voice when he’s feeling a little shaky himself. They listen, at least, and escape with only a sharp glare from coach. 

 

* * *

 

“Sorry,” Mase mutters a few days later, and the odd tension that’s been hanging over the locker room dissipates. 

 

“Don’t be,” half the team replies at once, the rest nodding in agreement. Mase offers a rare, small smile before turning to pull Michal into a quiet conversation. There are still bite marks littered over the younger goalie’s throat, one of which Mase reaches up to touch as the goalies talk. 

 

Claude thinks they’re in the clear until Neuvy gets the start next game and comes into practice utterly silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
